


You Can't Hide From The Heat

by Princessunicornblue



Series: Let The Beast Out [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Humor, Murder, On Hiatus, Possessive Behavior, Vague Mentions of Abuse, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessunicornblue/pseuds/Princessunicornblue
Summary: The past comes back to haunt everyone, including those who think they have left it all behind. You may think that the future will make you stronger, but the past will always bring you down.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of the Let The Beast Out series! The theme of this is basically that an all female group of vampires arrive in Santa Carla, causing trouble for the Lost Boys and the Emersons.

Summer 1988, Santa Carla

As the seasons passed from summer to fall, fewer people visited the boardwalk of Santa Carla. It was a known fact that when the weather got colder in the coastal city, the Lost Boys would not be seen terrorizing the residents under the cover of the night. The death toll and murder rates would decrease exponentially and everyone could breathe a little easier. People could celebrate Christmas without the worry of some family member disappearing like the other taken souls that haunted Santa Carla. But as the weather changed from frigid nights to blistering evenings, the Lost Boys would always return to their territory. Always there, always the same. They never changed, those boys.


	2. On Go The Cavalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to keep you all waiting for the second part of the series. I've been busy with integrating myself with university and my chronic laziness. I really want to get this story working on and I'm gonna try harder to get my butt into gear. So, here ya go!
> 
> -S

The shrill sound of the dismissal bell was relieving to the students and faculty as the hoard of young teens pushed and shoved at one another to leave and get on with the start of summer break. Sam Emerson emerged from the crowd and breathed in the heated air like a man dying. School was finally over. No more evil teachers, no more annoying homework, and no more stressful studying. He could focus on enjoying himself again, relaxation and peace of mind were near.

"If you keep breathing like that, you'll choke and die." A familiar voice said from behind the blonde. Sam opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend of five months, Melanie, standing in front of him. Melanie was a pretty girl with fiery red curls that perfectly described her attitude and personality, wild and red hot. They met each other in the library when Sam had been hiding from a bully that wanted his lunch money. Melanie had demanded to know why he was running in a library and had proceeded to demand that the bully fight her instead. Melanie was a very sporty girl and played a different sport every season that the school would allow her in. The pair had instantly developed crushes on each other. Sam liking her for her bravery and Melanie liking him for his extensive comic book knowledge. It was a match made in heaven.

"The more fresh summer air I get, the younger I feel." Sam replied laughing. Mel shook her head at the boy, red curls flying about, before hugging him close. The pair embraced for a while then parted to make their ways back home.

"Don't forget our date tonight, Sam!" Melanie yelled before turning west on her side of town. Sam felt anxiety flare up inside him as he thought of what their night would entail. Melanie wanted Sam to take her on a night out at the boardwalk since she had moved in around January and hadn't had the _'pleasure'_ of seeing the boardwalk properly in a dark, summer setting. Sam tried to convince Melanie that it wasn't all that everyone played it out to be, but the girl hadn't changed her mind. She wanted to see the boardwalk and Sam would be the one to take her, despite his claims that there were many other things that they could do.

As Sam rode his bike home to his Grandpa's house, he tried to come up with a million excuses to not show up to their date tonight. But as usual, his mother would probably encourage him to go and have fun as long as it wasn't too much fun. There was always some underlying warning about too much fun that reminded Sam of the events of last summer. If you have too much fun at night, you might end up like his older brother.

Speaking of older brothers, Sam hoped and wished that he wouldn't show up on the boardwalk that night. He knew that the probability of Michael and his gang of bloodsuckers not showing their faces on a summer night was unlikely, but Sam could still dream and beg the higher powers above to give him a small break today.

 

* * *

 

David watched as more teens and kids than usual scurried around the boardwalk. School let out, bringing in the fresh meat for summer vacation. Paul and Marko were cackling together about some comic they had stolen from the store the Frog brothers owned. Dwayne was off with Michael getting snacks and possibly catching wary and curious eyes from passerby. David knew that people whispered about Michael as the brunette roamed the boardwalk with them. They wondered what a nice looking boy like him was doing with the Lost Boys, how another one had joined that biker gang. He noticed how some of the lingering glances either disappeared or increased when someone caught sight of the earring on Michael's left ear, the piece of property marking him as belonging to David. Although no one could guess the relationship between the two.

The scent of familiar blood floated near David and he inhaled deeply. The scent reminded him of Michael and how he smelled before he was turned. A familial scent then.

Sam Emerson was on the boardwalk for the first time in almost a year and he was accompanied by a girl. The girl was draped onto the younger Emerson's arm as they strolled along the crowds of people. The girl was very pretty for a young teen and seemed at awe with the boardwalk around her. He could tell that she was new to Santa Carla and David wanted to give her a warm welcome courtesy of the Lost Boys. And as luck would have it, Michael and Dwayne were returning just then with their snacks.

"Here comes baby Emerson." David pointed his unlit cigarette towards the young couple as the two brunette vampires reached their bikes. Marko tossed him his lighter and smiled sheepishly as David glared at him. He had told Marko over a hundred times that stealing his lighter from him was a big 'no-no', now he'd have to punish him. "He's got an adoring fan with him."

Michael's dark blue eyes stared unwavering at his younger brother then squinted at the girl. In all of Michael's years of watching over his younger brother, he'd never seen Sam put any kind of flirting moves on a girl. The younger Emerson often sneered at the thought of getting affectionate with anyone of the female gender and proclaimed them 'icky' from the age of five until the last summer they had spent in Phoenix before their parents' divorce. To see Sam with a girl voluntarily that wasn't on a study date with him, was utterly shocking. And it didn't help Michael's confusion to see that the girl was really pretty for a young teen, she was _waaaay_ out of his brother's league.

"Hey, Sammy!" Michael called, his hand around his mouth to amplify the sound. Paul, Dwayne, and Marko all started whooping and calling for Sam to come over and say hi. Paul made disgusting and vulgar remarks and movements as Sam and his red-headed girlfriend looked on in their direction. "Come say hi to your big brother!"

Sam's baby blue eyes widened in fear as he watched the Lost Boys yell his name and wave him over to the group. Other people on the boardwalk started to make a wide berth around Sam and Melanie to avoid the Lost Boys and anyone they could see become affiliated with them. Sam could already see his and Melanie's faces on one of the many Missing Person posters littering Santa Carla. Melanie shook his arm to get his attention and he realized then that she was saying something.

"Huh?"

"I said, how do you know those boys?" Melanie pointed towards where Michael and his group of undead bikers stood laughing and hollering for all to hear. "They look like troublemakers to me."

"My big brother joined their little gang last year. And they are dangerous, don't go near them." He warned as he attempted to steer his girlfriend away. Melanie was his first and only girlfriend and he wasn't willing to lose her just because Michael and his friends got a little hungry for young blood. But Melanie was resisting Sam's insistent pushing and pulling, it wasn't all that hard for her considering that she played sports and actively exercised. Sam wasn't strong but he was smart and quick, he had to be with how often he had been chased by bullies in school.

"He said that he wants to say hi to you. You said that you haven't seen your brother since October, go chat up with him."

Of all the traits that Sam loved about Melanie, her heart of gold was the best part that shone the most. And in this moment, her golden heart was probably the reason why she would end up dead or worse. Melanie gave Sam a look that brooked no argument and pulled the blonde boy over to the group of five young adults calling to them.

"Hey Sam, you've gotten taller from last time I've seen you." Michael clapped his brother on the shoulder once the two younger teens got closer. Sam established a careful distance once Michael pulled away, only to find Dwayne placing a hand on his back to bring him closer to the group. Sam groaned internally as all five vampires smirked unanimously and closed around them like a pack of wolves. "How ya been, little brother?"

Sam knew that Michael didn't actually care about him and how he'd been trying to move on from the events of last year. Michael didn't care about him, Mom, and their crazy Grandpa anymore. No, Michael cared about his pack and what had to be his mate if the signals between his brother and David were to be believed. Michael wasn't an Emerson anymore and that hurt Sam. It hurt really badly to know that his brother wouldn't be there for him anymore or give him little pieces of advice, to know that the old Mike wasn't the person he could see right in front of him.

"I-I've been good, Mike. Nothing's going on with me." Sam tried to keep his head held high but only managed to look into the familiar blue eyes that reminded him so much of his father. He averted his gaze to Michael's shoulder and pretended for just a second that he hadn't seen how animalistic his older brother could be now.

Melanie nudged his shoulder and cleared her throat pointedly before rolling her eyes at Sam's lack of manners.

"Hello Michael, my name is Melanie and I'm Sam's girlfriend. Sam's hardly told me anything about you."

Little noises of amusement went around the group as they playfully pouted and complained about the lack of rep from Sam.

"I'm Michael. This is David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko." Melanie nodded politely towards all the boys Michael pointed to and received varying types of greetings. Paul leered at her with Marko chirping a quick hello behind the gloved finger he was biting on, Dwayne broke out a smile, and David stayed silent and hardly moved his mouth except to exhale smoke from the cigarette he'd lit upon their approach. "Didn't know Sam had it in him to get a girlfriend, especially one as pretty as you."

Before Melanie could properly fight the flush spreading across her face, Sam tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her away with surprising strength.

"Let's go, Mel, before something bad happens."

"Ah ah, no leaving before the party starts, Sam," David spoke up from his eerie silence. Two hands pulled Sam back towards their bikes as Melanie followed after, oblivious and ignorant to who these boys really were. "Come party with the Lost Boys, kids."

Despite all of Sam's protests and begging to be let go, he and Melanie had been dragged along to what he knew would be his death. Those sleek black motorcycles that all of the Lost Boys rode were chariots of death and the vampires the horsemen. On go the cavalry to the afterlife.


	3. Something Worth Learning

David smirked as he and Michael watched Dwayne and Paul tortured the hell out of Sam Emerson. Marko laughed on as he stroked caringly on the neck of a new pigeon that roosted in the hotel caves two days ago. Sam twitched at every loud sound and sudden movement that one of them made and looked to be around five seconds from bursting into tears. That girl Melanie seemed to finally get an idea that they weren't the nicest of people and was holding onto Sam's hand so hard it was deathly white.

"Mike! Tell your friends to let us go home. It's getting late and we've got to get back." Sam cried out from Paul's hand pulling at his hair. The vampire laughed loudly at the sight of tears springing forth from a little hair pulling that he had done, humans were such babies. "Get off me, shit-sucker!"

"Enough." David leaned forward on the old, beat-up couch and stared intensely at the two young humans occupying their home. He could hear Melanie's heartbeat pick up speed and her breath stutter as he let his eyes flicker between a clear blue and golden hue in the light of the flaming barrels. "Let's eat dinner, everyone. Paul, get your stash ready."

Marko skipped out of the cave to find food to play with while Paul scurried off into a hole in the cave wall. Paul's form disappeared for a long moment before a joyed shout rang through the stone walls surrounding the group. Sam and Melanie jumped in sync before forcing themselves to relax once Paul returned with two rolled up joints held proudly in the air. He handed one to David before hopping onto the canopy bed between the two fifteen-year-olds gracing their company. Paul rummaged around in his jacket before ripping out the old lighter he'd bought over twenty years ago. The click of the lighter was the only sound in the cave as Paul lit up his joint as two young teens watched on with disbelief written on their faces. David lit his own joint, inhaled, then handed it off to Michael to take a hit of his own.

Sam watched as Michael sucked down on the joint deeply, held in the smoke and released to the air in the form of a thick smoke ring. _Mike does drugs too!_

"How long have you been doing this, Mike?" Sam asked then coughed as he waved away the smoke lingering towards him as Paul and Dwayne shared their own joint. He knew that Michael and he used to joke about Grandpa's stash of bud in the window behind the kitchen, but he didn't know that Michael actively did the act. Talking was one thing, but doing was another. And besides, he knew that Mom would kill him if he did the same as his brother! "How long have you been smoking this stuff?"

"I've been doing this since I was your age, Sammy." Michael's voice was thick and heavy as he leaned into David, passing the joint to the other boy.

Paul and Dwayne cackled as they exhaled the smoke from their lungs.

"Let's make it a tradition then." Dwayne slumped into the fountain and brushed the long, dark hair from his eyes. "Teach your younger brother something worth learning."

"Ooh," Paul's eyes lit up with the thought of what he hoped was to come. "Do it, Mikey."

David watched as Sam tensed when Michael made his way over to the wrecked bed holding the couple and Paul. Michael traded places with the other vampire and placed his arms on their backs in a show of friendliness. Melanie scooted away and scrunched her nose at the earthy smell of weed sticking to the boy, Sam did the same action with a much more distressed look on his face.

"It's time you become a man, Sammy. I won't be like Dad when he tried to give me the same speech, I'll make this fun for you."

Paul held out the remaining joint to Sam and frowned when the boy refused the offering. Sam wanted to remain human and untouched from the dangers of temptation. Once upon a time, Sam had thought about trying the drug when offered at a freshman year Halloween party, but this moment was enough to make him want to never look at any kind of smoke the same way.

"Why don't you and David show him the ropes?" Dwayne tossed a rock at the side of Paul's head and engaged in a little brawl on the floor as Michael rolled his eyes at the pair play fighting.

"Well, Michael?" David lifted his brow in a challenging stare as he locked eyes with the youngest vampire. Michael's eyes started to cloud with lust as he countered his sire before finally submitting back into his place. "Let's teach little Sammy how it's done."

Michael stood from his place on the bed and resumed his seat by David's side. David took a pull from the burning joint between his fingers and held in the smoke. Michael smirked as David brought their faces close together before prying Michael's jaw open. Plump red lips almost touched David's as thick smoke curled into the air before being blown gently into Michael's mouth. Dark blue eyes took a glassy and dilated look before a pleased smile overtook both vampires' faces. Dwayne and Paul stayed silent as the two mates remained in their own little world at the moment. Dwayne watched as a deep red blush flared across the cheeks of the girl sitting on the couch, squirming minutely. Apparently, she must have liked the show David and Michael put on.

Sam was frowning deeply as he watched his brother shotgun thick smoke with the other male. The look of utter adoration and lust covering his brother's face was strange to watch as he directed it to a guy vampire. Sam was used to his brother going after pretty girls that would eventually make it as models, not guys with off-white hair. It wasn't that Sam didn't understand, he just didn't get what Mike saw in David. David was sadistic, a killer, and completely willing to ruin families and the lives of the innocent. Maybe Mike liked that in a guy? Whatever it was, Sam didn't care to ask.

Sam grabbed onto Melanie's hand and started to quickly walk to the only exit he could find in this stupid vamp cave. David called out to him before he and Melanie could climb out.

"Make sure to send your mother some love from us, Sam." David said as Mike started to press his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. Sam could spot a thin trail of blood running down from where Mike's mouth was and he shuddered at the sight. He noticed Michael was moving around on the couch, getting impossibly closer to David until he was straddling his thigh and writhing like the girl on an adult tape Sam watched with a friend a while ago. "We'll be sure to come over for dinner sometime soon."

Sam turned away and continued to drag Melanie away from the cave. The pair passed Marko and some drugged-up women on the way up the rickety stairs leading them back to Hudson's Bluff and the night around them. The pixie-faced vampire smirked at the sight of them fleeing quickly then proceeded to bring the food and women into the sunken hotel. He immediately smelled the earthy scent of marijuana and scowled at the boys. The look may have been lost on Michael and David writhing against each other, but it still could be found by Dwayne and Paul.

"Why is it that no one shares anything with me?"

 

* * *

 

Lucy frowned as she searched the boardwalk for her oldest son and his vampire friends. She had been disappointed to find that same earthy smell that surrounded her father and painted her youth clinging to her son last night. She was gearing up for a hell of a lecture before Sam interrupted her with the truth. Michael and his friends had taken Sam and his girlfriend to their clubhouse, tortured the poor kids, then offered them drugs in the same hour! She couldn't believe Michael would do this. And she warned him before not to get into that sort of thing because it was hard to get out, she knew this from experience.

Lucy hear the roar of motorcycles approaching and felt a chill down her spine as she remembered the aftermath of the bowling alley and how she had to ride back home on one of those deathtraps, her hands sticky with the blood covering Michael's clothes as she held onto him as he sped down the road with his friends yelling into the wind. They were like wolves, those boys. They stuck together and howled at the moon as they chased after their prey.

The thick crowd around her suddenly parted like the Red Sea as her son and his friends walked the boardwalk. She knew that everyone around Santa Carla called them the Lost Boys and she did too growing up here. Now she knew why the name and reputation never left.

Michael stood to the right of the leader of their 'pack' as they called it. Dwayne was holding one of them, Paul, in a headlock as Marko cackled madly to the side of them. David and Michael were softly speaking to each other but held soft looks to one another as the group walked to a destination. They all fell into place with each other, David in the front with the others flanking behind him. Lucy called out for her son and watched as all five boys paused then turned to look at her, perfectly in sync with each other like they had one mind. Maybe it was a vampire thing.

The boys all strode towards her, menacing and playful in one bundle. Michael still had that hunter look about him, but eased up and showed a little more of himself that Lucy desperately missed.

"What's up, Little Momma?" Paul had taken to calling Lucy that since the bowling alley and the nickname stuck with her, not that she complained anyway.

"Sam came home last night traumatized and smelling of smoke, boys. He said that you all took him to Hudson's bluff with Melanie after she met you all. You offered them drugs and proceeded to do said drugs in their presence."

She looked into each boy's face and found the tiniest sliver of guilt lying beneath the horrible hunger that made them look so terrifying and dangerous.

"I don't ask for much you guys, but could you please stop picking on Sam? One of these days he'll have a heart attack before he's sixteen and I don't want that. Go easy on the kid, please?"

"We were going easy, Mom. We can't help it if Sam is easy to scare." An amused smile spread onto Michael's face as he remembered all those years of childhood scaring the pants off his brother by doing the simplest of things. Put something that didn't belong in Sam's room and he'd scream to the high heavens. He could still remember that year that _Poltergeist_ came out, Sam wouldn't touch his old clown toy for months.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips and glared a bit. A whole year of crazy things happening to her had given her the severe look that she lost after the strife her husband gave her. Small stature didn't mean anything if she wasn't willing to show what she was made of and stand her ground against the impossible.

"Michael Emerson." The reminiscing smile on Michael's face was immediately wiped off with the stern voice that she was sure he hadn't heard since he was a very small boy. The last time she had been this stony had been before she'd gotten pregnant with Sam. Michael was taken aback and felt as if he were three years old again and getting caught with his hands in the leftover cake from Thanksgiving dinner. He was immediately embarrassed and ashamed of himself as he was getting disciplined in front of his pack mates. "Just because you go around and have fun all night, doing whatever you want, does not mean that you can bully your younger brother more than usual. Now I know that you don't feel the restrictions of human nature anymore, but that doesn't excuse you from misbehavior."

"Yes, Mom." He mumbled as he lowered his eyes. He couldn't lower his head in submission to his mother, that would end up disastrous. Given that David was territorial (as most head vampires were) and mated to Michael, lowering his head would mean that he would abandon his bond to David and give it to his mother. And Michael wouldn't want to see David's reaction to that.

"And the same goes for you boys. No harsh treatment to Sam, okay?"

The rest of the boys nodded in agreement, David more or less giving his word as he simply looked at a space far off on the boardwalk. There was no disrespect there, just a heavy weight of discomfort at being told off by a five-foot tall woman in a pink sweatshirt.

"You boys can come over tomorrow night for some snacks if you want." Lucy was still a soft-hearted woman when it came to these boys, she did owe them a life debt after saving her from Max last summer.

All four boys looked to David for permission as they waited for his word. Lucy watched as her son, as suave and manly as he used to be, somewhat reminded her so much of when he would beg her to take them out to play while their father was gone. It seemed like the good days were gone so quickly and no matter how much you wanted it, they could never come back. And if you saw a glimpse of the past from where you stood in the present, it was never exactly the same as it was before.

"We'll come over after catching something to eat."

And now her moment of longing was gone, ruined with the reminder of what her oldest son now did to sustain life. Hunting innocent people, playing horrible games with those he once loved as a sort of entertainment to his macabre lifestyle. Sometimes the whole thing was a never-ending nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. No matter how hard she would try to take back her control of her life, there was still something she couldn't grasp. Michael was no longer her son, no longer her flesh and blood, no longer the dark-haired prince that wanted to save her from the monsters in the night. No, now he was the monster in the night. But somehow he'd still be there to watch over her, she could feel it in her heart.


	4. Kids These Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself that I was gonna update this regularly, but I failed on that promise. I apologize everyone. I have been dealing with depression, the stress of my younger siblings, school, and a bunch of other crap that is just piling up on me. I hope this will be the start of something new.

Tabitha and her band of girls whooped and cheered as they wandered around the brightly lit boardwalk along the beach. Although Tabitha's girls thought that they wandered in on accident, she could tell that Santa Carla was looking to be a pretty nice place. All the food and little places to hide in were a wonderful sight to her brown eyes as they roved over every little thing. The people were welcoming as they took in the new faces of her and her girls. Men and teenage boys leered and gave appreciative looks as they passed by while women and young girls either turned up their noses or stared unabashedly at their features. Tabitha and her girls were pretty, there was no doubt as they attracted many men and sometimes women into their laps for an easy meal. Their beauty was otherworldly as they fed on the lives of those that desired and lusted after their irresistibility.

Felicity swung her hips as she walked arms linked with Nancy ahead of the group, catching eyes on her and her twin sister as they practically swaggered down the boardwalk. Diana and Lea both chattered to the left of Tabitha as she occasionally looked back to Kara, holding herself back and as far as possible from any and everyone she bumped into. The mousy-haired brunette was their newest addition to the Scarlet Crew and was a bit disappointing with the way she crawled into herself with each and every day. But no matter, it was always the quiet ones that were the meanest of the bunch.

\-----------

Despite his earlier discontent towards vampires, Grandpa Emerson could _possibly_ say that the Lost Boys weren't all that bad a bunch. Yes, they were ruthless bloodsucking creatures that probably didn't care who they sunk their fangs into, but they didn't seem all that evil in this moment.

Michael and the head vampire, David, were sitting close together on the loveseat muttering softly to one another about something he could never hope to know. The usually silent one, Dwayne, was perched on the stairs reading from Lucy's old collection of books that she once hoarded when she was a teenager. Marko, was petting and playing with Nanook, forming a faster bond with the dog which was starting to become an issue with Sam. And Lucy was chatting amiably with the other blonde, Paul, in the kitchen about anything under the sun.

For some reason, these vampires had made a huge place in their lives and it seemed that there would be no getting rid of them. God, it was like they were the result of _very different_ families meeting and colliding permanently.

"Hey, stop mind controlling my dog!"

"It's not mind-control if he actually likes me."

"Nanook, you traitor!"

Grandpa rolled his eyes as he watched the two boys start to tussle on the floor. Sam trying with all his might (not that he had much, mind you) to get an upper hand on the vampire while the other boy dodged all his blows and seemed to enjoy rolling around on the floor. Kids these days.

It wasn't too long before Lucy and Paul came out of the kitchen carrying bowls of popcorn and a tray of cookies. The tension between Sam and Marko disappeared instantly and was replaced with eager hunger and a fragile stalemate between the two. Dwayne stood to slip in the tape they bought to appeal to the boys' need to watch horror flicks. He never understood what the deal was with teens these days and their love for gore and jump scares. David and Michael settled in quietly on the loveseat while Lucy and Paul handed out bowls of popcorn to those who would share. Silence overcame them all and peace set in. There was no more difference between the two groups, just a moment of enjoyment as the movie started to play.

But the silence can only last so long . . .

\-----------

_'You can smell it, can't you?' _The soothing whisper in his mind seeped in like smoke sucked in from a cigarette. _'How close he is?' _____

_'I can smell it. It's all in the air. Sometimes I wonder why they can't do half the things we can.' ___

_'Because once you've let go, everything that holds back your true potential is gone and you can do_ _so much more_ _than you ever wished you could. It's exhilarating.' ___

_'Is that why you turned me? So I could let it all go? So I could see my true potential?' ___

_'Yes and no. I turned you because I saw more in you, because you belonged with us. I wanted you from the moment I saw you.' ___

_'So sweet, so suave. You could have hundreds of girls and guys at your feet, but you chose little ole' me. I'm so special.' ___

_'Was a bit of trouble to get you, but it was worth it. And besides, didn't want anyone else, just you.' ___

_'How long do you think he has?' ___

A sigh, a pale hand running through thick locks.

_'Less than a year at most, if nothing like last time happens.' ___


	5. Let Bygones be Bygones

Paul, Marko, and Michael were dancing along the boardwalk, arms linked and singing at the top of their lungs. Newcomers looked on with fascination and barely hidden disdain as the three boys cackled and jumped about. The newest security guard glared hatefully as the overweight man attempted to console a complaining woman. David and Dwayne strolled silently side by side, watching over the other boys' joyous camaraderie. Everything seemed perfect until David caught scent of something.

"What the hell?" He stopped and turned his nose to the sky. The other Lost Boys paused when David did, curious to know what was troubling their leader. There was something foul and familiar in the air, something he hadn't caught for a long time . . .

"Well, well, well." A feminine voice purred. David turned his head and saw the one person he definitely did not want to see again in his life. The raven-haired beauty was flanked on both sides by other girls, all devastatingly beautiful. "David, how nice to see you again."

"Tabitha, didn't I tell you to never come within 10,000 feet of me?" David could feel the confusion and territorial aggression rolling off the boys in waves. The girls standing behind Tabitha had playful smirks on their faces, except for one. The mousy brunette that lingered in the back, she looked like she would rather be anywhere but her own skin.

Tabitha let out an amused giggle as she sauntered towards David. Although she was at least a foot shorter than him, she made up with it with intelligence and charisma. David could feel Michael tense up behind him as Tabitha moved closer.

"There's no need to hold a grudge, _Davie_. It's been- what- 176 years since we last saw each other? Why don't we let bygones be bygones and-"

As soon as her finger touched David's chest, a larger hand shot out and wrenched it away. Tabitha made a small sound of protest and both groups immediately started to snarl and snap at one another. David pulled Michael back and held him in a tight grip to prevent the boy from losing all sense in plain sight.

"Keep your pup on a leash, David!" Tabitha shrieked as she jumped back from Michael's searching grip. Her girls were still pushing and yelling with the rest of the Lost Boys, causing a commotion which warranted the arrival of the security guard.

"Hey! Break it up!" The guard raised a billy club to push them apart. Passerby watched on as the fight started to crest, either it would die down peacefully or quickly get out of control. No one offered a hand to help or said a word, they were silent in the face of danger. "Break it up, I said!"

Four of the six girls and David's three boys stepped back from each other, still wary of the other and waiting for the word to go in for the kill. Michael and Paul were hardly holding back their snarls as everything stood to a halt between them. David and Tabitha glared for a long moment until they both looked away to their packs, a mutual standstill for civility.

"C'mon girls, this place is a little too hot at the moment." Tabitha walked backward, her eyes switching between David and Michael before smirking lasciviously at the former. "See ya 'round, _Davie_."

"Hopefully not anytime soon, Tabitha." muttered David. The Lost Boys all congregated towards their bikes and rode off into the night. Their engines rumbled and roared as they sped towards Hudson's Bluff. Not one of the boys hollered into the winds whipping past them. They were too anxious and irritated at the arrival of trespassers on their territory, threatening their way of life. No vampire just went into another's territory without sending some sort of correspondence, it was rude and simply frowned upon. These girls were obviously here to cause trouble and the Lost Boys, they couldn't just let this sort of thing just _slide._

 

* * *

 

"That bitch. I _swear_ I'll rip her head off. The balls she must have had to even _think_ of pulling some shit like this. Next time I see her, I'm gonna be wearing her teeth as a necklace."

Michael was a frightening sight to behold. The boys were quick to admit that they were afraid of their youngest member as he paced the floor, planning ways to kill the leader of the trespassing pack of female vampires. Paul and Marko were uncharacteristically silent as they watched Michael snarl and threaten horrible deaths to _'That Bitch'_ that had unfortunately incited the teen's rage. Dwayne occasionally shrunk back from the boy whenever Michael got too close for comfort, shooting pleading glances at David for him to _'do something'._

"Michael." David sang gently.

Michael snapped out of his little world of bloody death and shrill cries of terror to glare at David.

"Don't _Michael_ me, David." He spat. He was so annoyed with everything. That woman thought she was _soo_ smart, to come in here when they weren't even invited by David. What kind of bitch comes into territory that she doesn't and will never belong in? He was so _angry!_ He was practically foaming at the mouth with nothing to bite into.

"Michael, enough. There's no need for you to get your panties in a twist." David drawled lazily.

"No need? That bitch just sauntered in our territory without your permission, got in your face, and there's no need to get my panties in a twist?"

David rolled his eyes. Michael was a hothead, sure, but he had good sense. He wasn't wrong to be agitated about the whole thing with Tabitha and her girl club, it was a bit worrying. Vampires weren't supposed to invade another's territory without permission and they were certainly supposed to respect another's boundaries once they came into contact. Vampires were territorial creatures, they could become crazy volatile if someone disrespected their spaces.

"He's right, David," Paul muttered from where he and Marko were huddled together in a small alcove. David snapped his head over to him and was surprised by Paul's carefully thought out words. "She should have asked for your permission or let you know that she was coming through. Tabitha knows the rules and she shouldn't have gotten into your face like that, she's threatening you in that sneaky way you said that she has. We gotta be careful with her and her group, they could be planning something bad for us."

A heavy silence filled the air between the five vampires. No one was expecting to hear an intelligent thought come forth from Paul's mouth. It was rare, it was unfounded and unheard of.

"Wow! Are you _finally_ off the drugs, Paul?" Dwayne asked. A flurry of laughter struck the heavy silence and brought back the lightness that had been interrupted from the earlier part of the night. "It's been what, thirty years since you first started?"

Marko and Michael cackled as Paul snarled and leaped from the alcove to the couch where Dwayne lay laughing at his own joke. Despite their lighthearted antics, David knew that they were in serious trouble. Tabitha was trouble in the form of a small girl. And where there was trouble, more would come to follow. David knew her, oh, how he knew her tricks and wiles. She was a snake hiding in the brush, waiting for something to pass by before striking her fangs into their unknowing flesh. He'd seen her trap and kill a family caught in a dust storm during the depression. She made them believe that she needed help, then snuck into their rooms and killed them one by one while as silent as a mouse. It was a clean killing, and there was hardly anyone around to notice their deaths. David also knew how she could tear apart a pack of vampires with ease, breaking their bonds until they all turned on each other and ripped another into pieces. That would be them. The Lost Boys would be broken, turned against one another. They would no longer be a family, brothers, and some lovers. And while they were busy fighting and killing each other, Tabitha would step in and take what was theirs. She would take their home, the place they felt safest, the place they loved most in this rapidly changing world. She would have it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting hard to concentrate on the story when I've got so many dang projects calling for my attention. I kinda want to hide under my blankets and play video games all day and forget my responsibilities, but . . . . I wanna also be a good person.
> 
> -S


	6. Her Lost Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I'm visiting family and I'll be busy for a while and I'll give you guys another double update that took me two weeks to make so I hope you all can wait while I do family business and stuff like that. Hope you guys have a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday if you celebrate it. And for those who don't then, I still hope that you have an excellent day anyway.

"I swear to all that I can, Felicity, that you are dead when I catch you!"

Nancy's shriek was drowned out by the sound of the wind and crashing waves. They were all strolling along the length of the beach, warm waters occasionally reaching their bare feet and wetting the sand. The hour was late as the boardwalk was dark and empty, only the moonlight illuminating their path. The twins chased each other ahead of the group, yelling and playfully clawing at the other, merely missing a hair's breadth. Diana and Lea were closely wrapped around each other in a loving embrace, the mated pair whispering softly and exchanging small kisses.

Once upon a time, Tabitha once had someone look at her that way. Someone used to hold her close, whisper declarations of love in her ears, and kiss her softly. But then she made some mistakes, hurt the wrong people. And it all went away. She was so happy with him, she felt like she was human again, like she wasn't the monster kids were wary of in the dark. She still regrets that night from so long ago, the night it all went to hell.

* * *

 

_"Tabitha, what the hell did you do?"_

_The smell of burned and rotting flesh permeated through the air. Copious amounts of blood were splattered on the walls and floor of the abandoned farmhouse. The bodies of a pack of vampires were gruesomely strewn everywhere. The structure of the farmhouse was hardly secure, barely holding on as if some great battle took place here. Tabitha skipped towards the other vampire, giddy in the face of her success to appease her lover. She reached out to lay her hand on his shoulder and was brushed aside in a rough manner. Disappointment marred his handsome face as his eyes flitted between the carnage inside the farmhouse and back to her._

_"I did what you wanted, my love." Tabitha crooned as she attempted once more to console her lover. Her advances were declined again, leaving her confused as to what went wrong. "What's the matter with you?"_

_"With_ me _?" he fumed. His pale blue eyes shone gold as he resisted to urge to bare his fangs at her. The evidence of her crime was too upsetting, too blasphemous to simply bear. "The matter is with you and your crazy bloodlust! You can't just murder a pack of vampires just because you wanted to!"_

_"But I did it for you!" Tabitha cried. "You said that-"_

_"I said that they needed to learn a lesson. I never said for you to make them kill each other. It is frowned upon for a vampire to murder another coven! You would be killed if anyone other than me found out that you have done this! If this coven had friends in higher places, they would hunt you down and torture you, maybe even tie you up to burn in the sun!"_

_"I'm sorry, my love. I never meant to upset you."_

_"Sorry? You're sorry that you misinterpreted the most innocent of comments? If this is going to be a common occurrence for you then I will have to leave."_

_"No! You can't leave me. I love you!" A_ heavy weight _started to settle in Tabitha's chest as if her_ unbeating _heart was breaking. She could feel a burning behind her eyes and it took a moment to realize, she was crying. She was laid at the mercy of the same emotions those humans felt when faced with the same situation. "Please, stay! I can change, my love. I can change!"_

_"No! You've been on a downward spiral since we found each other! My brother warned me about the trouble you carry and I was a fool to ignore him!"_

_"Dwayne is jealous of you, he wants what we have. I've seen the way he looks at_ me, _like he can't stand the sight of me loving you!"_

_"You are as blind as you are foolish! He is not jealous of us! He hates you and begged me to never make contact with you again. I see that he was right."_

_"Do not do this. Stay with me, I promise that I will change." Tabitha could see that he was firm in his beliefs. "If you leave, we will never be what we were in our time together."_

_"I'm willing to put us behind me." He turned away from her. His broad back was tense and guarded, a sight she never had attributed to her. "Stay away from me, Tabitha. I don't want to ever see you again."_

_As he flew swiftly away into the darkness, Tabitha cried out for her lost love. The man she had given everything to, the man she would gladly lay down her life for. The man she wanted to be mated to._

"DAVID!"

* * *

 

They were beautiful, they were single, and they were all willing for a good time. Well, except for the small mousy one, she was a downer. But the other five were just enough for him and his boys. The one in his lap, Tabitha, was the leader of their group and demanded that they show her girls around the city. And he just couldn't say no to an opportunity like this.

"So, where'd you girls come from?" Tommy asked from his place between two of the girls Tabitha had waved over. What were their names again? Diana and Lea. Apparently, they were really close and shared everything, unlike the twins. He'd assumed that they would just choose one guy and stick with him for the night, but they each found a man and were entertaining his friends.

The twins were joking with Jason and Dirk a little ways down the bar, laughing up a storm and keeping the place alive at the late hour. The mousy girl, Kara, was sitting in a booth by herself. She never looked away from the beer he ordered for her and she never drank it. She must have been an orphaned church kid or something with the uncomfortable way she acted around the other girls.

"We come from all over. Diana comes from Texas and Lea from Hawaii, they found each other and came to me for a home. Felicity and Nancy are from France, they were related to some fancy dignitary or something down there and came to America to escape whatever their family was going to force them to do. I found Kara in Detroit, homeless and struggling to stay alive another day. We're all we got for each other. We are each other's family."

He looked at each of the girls that Tabitha described, they were a family. He could see the closeness that they all held for each other. Especially between Diana and Lea, there was something . . .

"Diana and Lea are in a relationship, practically married in a way." Tabitha had noticed his curious stare at the two girls curled around Tommy, barely looking away from each other. The intense look that was passed between them could only be described as 'eye fucking' one another. And didn't that stir something in his loins? "Gets you hot, huh?"

He stuttered a denial as Tabitha's hand crawled down from his chest and towards the button of his jeans. Deft fingers quickly made their way inside and started stroking him through his briefs. A heated flush slithered down his neck and under the collar of his t-shirt. Tabitha had good hands and was pulling and twisting with the right amount of pressure.

"N-not really." He gasped when her hands made full contact, they were cold against his heated flesh. "You have cold hands."

"Aww, I'm sorry, baby." Tabitha kept moving her hand and nipping at the crook of his neck. "I never got your name."

How could he have been so stupid? She introduced herself to him and he'd never returned the favor. At least she remembered now before she screamed someone else's name in his bed.

"M'names David," he muttered as he left kisses on her skin.

"Wait, what?" Tabitha pulled back and had an alarmed look on her face. Did he do something wrong? Say the wrong thing? He went back over the conversation in his head and nothing alarming came up. "What did you say your name was?"

"My name is David. David Mason." He was confused as to why they suddenly went from hanky-panky to the name game. But then the strangest thing happened.

Tabitha's face suddenly changed. Her face was contorted like some weird horror movie creature and her eyes were golden yellow. A feral snarl came from her before her mouth opened, two sharp fangs appearing, and embedded themselves in his neck. He screamed as he fell back from the shock and force of it all, the shrieks of terror from his friends echoing his. His head was forced to the side and he could see Jason, Dirk, and Tommy all in the same situation as him. They were all being brutally killed by the girls they thought would warm their beds tonight. They were so wrong.

The last thing David saw was that mousy girl, Kara, staring despondently at the beer he'd bought her with the same golden eyes and deformed face that Tabitha wore.


	7. Monster Bashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The double update I promised you all!

Despite the uncomfortable sensation of neverending hunger, the boardwalk was pretty cool. The summer air was warm on her skin as she brushed along tourists and the natives of Santa Carla. The bright and colorful lights were eye-catching as she passed by snack stands, game booths, and carnival rides along the wooden floors. Music filtered in through the air from speakers and a live band playing somewhere in the middle of the grounds, sending tiny vibrations all over as the sound traveled. It was nice until it wasn't.

Kara had found a comic book shop surrounded by hooligans and pushed her way in. There was hardly anyone running the place, only two teen boys and what seemed to be their sleepy parents, if the slight resemblance was anything to go by. The two teens glared suspiciously at her when she made her way to the racks of displayed comics. She ignored the strange looks and proceeded to peruse the merchandise in front of her peacefully.

She didn't understand the hateful glares that the two boys immediately placed on her, she was sure that she didn't do anything to deserve it. Was it her face? Her hair? The way she dressed? Did she look like Tabitha and the girls when they fed? Oh god!

Kara started to notice that the two boys were circling her like sharks in the ocean. It was strange to watch given the _fangs_ and _bloodthirst_ issue she had.

"I thought we told you bloodsuckers never to come back on our turf again?" The blonde one grunted as he reached into his jacket to pull out a necklace of garlic. A necklace of garlic? What the hell kind of-

"It seems like there's been some new recruits in the Lost Boys." The brunette one drawled as he sidled up to the other boy. "Got themselves another _Lost Girl_ now. Wonder what happened to the last one?"

Lost Boys? Weren't those the boys that Tabitha had been talking about?

"Hey, I'm not trying to start any trouble here or anything." Kara raised her hands in a calming gesture and was rewarded by the blonde boy whipping out a wooden stake. Oh god! It was just her luck that she had bumped into some monster-bashing teenagers that would kill her as soon as she looked at them.

"Stop messing with our minds, blood-sucker!" The gruff blonde one thrust his garlic necklace at her, startling her into tripping on the leg of a table and falling. "Get her Alan!"

The brunette came forward with the stake, yelling out with a war cry that would put commandos to shame. Kara brought out an arm to attempt to protect herself and awaited her imminent although abrupt end. The war cry was suddenly cut off and was replaced with cries of terror and struggling. She opened her eyes and saw a dark-haired boy holding her two would-be killers in the air by their shirts.

"You know, Its a crime to attack a defenseless woman like this, boys." The dark haired boy calmly stated as he dangled them above the floor.

The two boys looked as if they would piss their pants- wait- one of them did. Kara scrunched up her face at the sight of one of the boys losing his faculties in plain sight. It was kinda pathetic to watch the boys lose their blunder so quickly.

_"Don't kill us!"_ They yelled and sobbed as they were held up effortlessly. Tears and snot stained their faces and started to drip down onto their shirts. Ugh! These boys were losers.

"Why _should_ I let you live?" he asked. The dark haired boy looked familiar. And he smelled familiar too . . .

Oh! He was one of the boys that Tabitha and the girls were fighting with earlier in the week. He was pretty cute, in a solemn kind of way. And all that skin on display . . . No! Bad Kara! Bad Kara! She couldn't think of him in that way, she wasn't really supposed to be here! But then again, she wasn't supposed to be whatever she was now.

"We taste horrible!" The brunette boy blubbered as he wailed. The amount of noise those two boys made was frankly annoying. Kara was surprised that the two adults behind the counter of the store hadn't woken up. She wondered if they were even alive.

"I don't know." The dark haired boy mused. "I'm willing to bet that you taste pretty good, especially since you're so young."

_"Noo!"_ They cried. The smirk that painted the dark-haired boy's face fell quickly as he watched the two teens cry. She wondered what made him so serious all of a sudden when he was enjoying the embarrassing struggle.

"I don't ever want to catch you bozos pulling this 'Monster Bashing' shit again. One of these days you boys are gonna mess with the wrong vampire, and they'll be sure to kill you as soon as you reach for a stake." The dark haired boy shook the two teens, their teeth rattling loudly, then dropped them on their asses. The two boys whimpered as they huddled together under one of the wooden displays.

"Thanks for helping me out," Kara mumbled as she rose from the floor. The dark haired boy hardly glanced at her before picking out a random comic and leaving. She immediately ran after the boy, calling after him and slipping between other bodies. As she bumped and twisted her way through, she started to feel the familiar pains of hunger stab through her. The scents of different blood types made her mouth water. That delicious A positive, spicy B negative and the occasional O negative called out to her belly, bubbling hot inside the veins of those around her.

Just as she was about to turn and follow some kid into a dark corner of the boardwalk, a hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked her away. The dark haired boy was dragging her along the wooden walkway and onto the beach, where there were less eyes and fewer bodies to be tempted by.

"Thank you for-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy snapped. Dark eyes were ringed with gold as he glared hatefully at her. She was so confused with the boy's quick turn of emotions. First, he was sadistic, then threatening, then bored, and finally angry. What was with him?

"I wasn't doing anything." She raised her hands to show that she meant no harm, full well knowing that he could overpower her any day- er- night.

"You almost bit someone in plain sight. If I hadn't have pulled you away in time, you would have exposed us all!"

He was right. She would have killed someone in front of everyone. God, how stupid could she have been to think that she could fight this hunger? She was gonna be like this forever. And there would be no going back.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought that I could hold out a little longer until I found a way to cure myself."

"You didn't know that the only way back is death?" The boy scoffed. He paced on the sand until he came to face her again, disbelief coloring his features. "And you didn't know what you were getting into?"

She shook her head. It's not Tabitha gave her any choice in the matter. She still remembers the night that Tabitha came to her. The streets wet with heavy rain, the air hot with the impending summer season. Kara was starving, homeless, and doing whatever she could on the streets of Detroit. Whether it was selling her body or the drugs Tyrone could get her, she did whatever got her to see the next morning alive. And then came Tabitha, telling her that she didn't need to peddle drugs or have sex in back alleys for a few dollars. Tabitha promised her that she would be healthy, that she would have a family, a home, and that she didn't have to hurt anymore. And Kara fell for her promises of a better life, thinking that the woman was an angel sent from heaven. But Tabitha was anything but an angel. The taste of Tabitha's blood going down her throat tasted foul to her. It tasted like regular blood, but somehow worse. It was bitter, sour, and made her feel tainted. Like the remaining bit of purity within her was washed out with every drop falling down her throat. It was in that moment when Kara knew that she had not met an angel, but the Devil. And they always said that the Devil came with a pretty face and everything you wanted.

"No. She just promised that I would live a better life. She never told me what I'd had to do afterward. She just made me drink and took me in. I've been fighting this for weeks now, trying not to give in. I didn't know that she'd do _this_ to me. I don't know if I'm strong enough for this."

The anger on the boy's face disappeared instantly. Kara could feel her eyes burn with tears, her throat clogging with a heavy lump. God, if she hadn't been so damned stupid that night, so eager for scraps that _anyone_ would give her. But the past was the past, nothing she could do would bring it back.

"You aren't strong enough for this." The boy whispered. He looked so very sad as he laid his hand on her shoulder in sympathy. "You won't be able to fight it for much longer, you waited too long. If you go any longer, then you'll either go feral and kill someone or you'll die from the hunger. Either option isn't good."

If she didn't feed soon, then she'll either die or go on a killing spree. Oh, joy.

"Why didn't I just leave that alley?" She groaned as she fell to her knees.

"Look, there _is_ a way out of this." Kara's head snapped up instantly at the prospect of her going back to normal, back to being human, not being a monster anymore . . . "But you may not make it."

She would do anything to reverse this. Even if she had to sell her soul. If she had one anymore, that is.


End file.
